Cum Cum Paradise
by KrazyKeke
Summary: It doesnt matter if my love for them was unconvential. Even when I tried to run away, they wouldnt let go. They turned their eyes on me, shining with so much trust...and I couldnt bring myself to refuse them anything, even if it hurts me in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis characters mentioned in the story, though I do like the idea of Tezuka losing his impenetrable cool

Summary: Harry Potter, by day, is Seishun's shy, soft spoken 3rd year student who all the younger students confide their darkest secrets to, almost like a counselor or elder sibling. By night, he is the manager of a sweets shop/gay club, called Club Orgasmic, patrons above fifteen only is the strict rule, so imagine his surprise when a few of his kouhai manage to get in. It's his place to make sure they don't come back, so he decides to get inventive in their punishment…

Pairings: Harry/Eiji/Fuji/Inui/Oishi/Tezuka.

WARNING!: This is like a year before Ryoma even comes to Seigaku, Harry is a third year, so he's like fifteen-sixteen, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Inui and Tezuka are like thirteen-fourteen, and they're second years.

Chapter One: "Kurobe-sempai!" The handsome, slightly short, lithe teen, with messy raven hair that spilled in his eyes and fell down his neck in wild disarray, pale skin that was unblemished and seemed to glow faintly, even in the fluorescent lighting, full, pouty lips that begged to be kissed, and to top it off, he had gentle, jewel like green eyes, framed by thick eyelashes that made his eyes stand out even more, turned around to see a girl running up to him. "Kurobe-sempai, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Nasasaki-kouhai, I've got about 20 mins before I have to go to my next class. So, whats up?"

"Ummm, my friend Tama said you helped get her and her older boyfriend, Mitsu-kun, together, and umm, I was wondering if…" The girl trailed off blushing.

"As long as you and this mysterious boy are compatible, I'll do my best to help you get together." The teen smiled comfortingly. The girl brightened up.

"Oh, thank you, sempai, his name is…"

(15 mins later)

"You're cutting it pretty close, sempai." The dark haired, pale skinned boy, he wore rectangular glasses, hiding his eyes, commented lowly as the emerald green eyed teen took his seat next to him, pulling on latex gloves. "The warning bell just sounded, you're usually early, what happened?"

"Nasasaki-kouhai wants to confess to an upperclassman, sorry I'm late. Whats the assignment?"

"We're dissecting frogs for tissue samples today. Are you going to tell me who Nasasaki-chan has a crush on?" The boy asked curiously, trying to be sly.

"Break in confidential trust, not gonna happen, Inui-kouhai. I'll dissect the frogs; you'll look at the tissue samples."

"Okay." Inui agreed sulkily. 'At least I have some data on Nasasaki-chan.'

"And you'd better not write down any data on Nasasaki-kouhai in that little black book, kouhai, or I'll be very disappointed in you."

"Yes, sempai…"

(After Science ended, History)

"Hey, Noroki-sempai, I was wondering if you understood this question, I'm a little lost." The boy who'd tapped the green eyed teen's shoulder had soft, light brown hair, a kind, though sort of fake or manipulative, smile, his eyes were closed.

"'Why did Adolf Hilter kill the Jews?' Well, I could go on all day about why he did what he did, but seeing as we don't have the kind of time, Fuji-kouhai, I'll just give you the shorter, more educated version than the one you have in your textbook. Sit." Noroki gestured to the chair beside him, engrossed in a book titled, "Life beyond the Stars".

'Sempai is smart…'

(After History ended, in Japanese Literature)

"So, we're paired today to go over our book assignment. Did you, uh, read it?" Noroki asked awkwardly to the frowning, serious, brownish-green haired, deep brown eyed youth. 'Kami-sama, crack up a smile!'

"Yes, Kurobe-sempai. It was an educating read."

"I…see…" 'No, I don't, I really don't.' "Well, for starters, can you tell me what it was about and why you read it?"

"Certainly, I…"

'Kids his age shouldn't talk so sophisticated-like.'

(Free period)

"Kurobe-sempai, Kurobe-sempai!" An energetic male voice called out moments before Noroki was plowed into and nearly thrown off his feet. "Kurobe-sempai, come eat lunch with us, nya!" A red haired, dark brown, nearly black, eyed, lightly tanned boy pleaded with a pout, pulling on Noroki's arm.

"Eiji, show some restraint for sempai, his arm needs to breathe." A worried boy with blue-ish silver eyes, and kind, if tired smile said as he gently removed Eiji from clinging to Noroki.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurobe-sempai, are you alright, nya?"

"Its fine, kouhai, I don't mind if its you that's hanging off me like a monkey." Noroki teased. "Don't worry so much Oishi-kouhai, I find Kikumaru-kouhai's lack of restraint refreshing." He lightly, playfully nudged Eiji who beamed, loving the attention he was lavished with. "But, I can't eat lunch with you guys today; I have to go home early."

"Eh, why, is something wrong at home?"

"No, its nothing like that." Noroki said hesitantly. "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Yes." Oishi and Eiji echoed.

"Well, I'm sort of working at this sweets shop and one of my employees called in sick, so I have to go and cover his day shift, and also my night shift, it's a big pain, but I'm sort of saving it for something special. If anyone asks where I've gone, though, just tell them I ate something rotten and got sick."

"Whats this sweet shop called, can we come, nya?" Eiji asked excitedly at the thought of candy.

"Its..." Noroki hesitated and then rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Its a...different atmosphere at this shop than at usual candy shops, not something you'd enjoy much, but I'll buy you sweets, okay? Gotta go, see ya!"

"Sempai's hiding something..." Eiji murmured. "Its not our place to dig in his personal life." Oishi tried to placate the hyper boy, but it fell on deaf ears. "I'm gonna go speak to Fujiko!"

"Eiji, dont involve Fuji in this madness! EIJI!"

(Afterschool)

"You think sempai is hiding something." Inui stated, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "There's a 71% chance that you're correct, 18% that he just has an embarrassing job, and 11% that we wont like where he works."

"I really dont think we should snoop in his private life, dont you agree, Tezuka?" Oishi dragged his best friend into the conversation, fretting and worrying that they'd upset their sempai.

"..." Tezuka didnt answer, his eyes thoughtful behind his cold facade.

"This would give us a chance to get to know Noroki-sempai better, despite his cheerful and welcoming personality, I can tell he has a lot of barriers surrounding his heart, like he has a hard time letting people in and care about him, letting people in to _love_ him..." Fuji trailed off meaningfully and his friends shifted guiltily at the not-so-discreet implication he made. They all had a crush on their sempai, and in their own way, they were courting him, using excuses to be near him.

"But still, I think he'd be upset if he knew what we were doing..." Oishi said hesitantly, not willing to be on the recieving end of his sempai's ire.

"Then we'll be really, REALLY careful, nya!" Eiji said exuberantly.

"Hey, hey, you five there..." Twin redheads with chocolate brown eyes and lots of freckles across their noses and cheeks, dressed similarly head to toe, spoke in usion.

"You look like healthy teens..." One of them spoke up.

"...Who'd enjoy a good pastry..." The other cut in.

"At a bakery during the day..."

"But at night, a place of ecstasy..."

"So we recommend..."

"You go to our business and have a good time..."

"Just dont..."

"Bring any witnesses! Have a flyer..."

"Or five, goodbye!"

Throwing the flyers into the air, the Seigaku middleschoolers caught them, and were in varying states of embarrassment.

"A-Are they serious? C...Club Orgasmic, do you think this is a, you know, one of those strip places?" Oishi asked in a whisper.

"No, I dont think so. Right here, it says its a sweets shop/gay club, only fifteen and older are welcome. Newcomers must be 'inducted', I wonder what that means..." Fuji thought musingly.

"Sounds shady." Oishi commented dubiously.

"But look at the bottom, who's manager of the club..." Tezuka said quietly. They all peered over his shoulder, annyoing him since they had their own flyers. "Its Kurobe-sempai, he's the manager of the club."

"You're right, so that would mean sempai is..." Eiji's eyes were wide, a blush was on his cheeks, hope colored his tone.

"Dont get your hopes up, Eiji, this says 'sweets shop/gay club', he could be aware of what this place is, but he probably only manages the sweets shop in the day, and be tolerant of what happens at night." Oishi gently let his friend down.

"What do you think, Inui?" Fuji looked at the other teen.

"At the moment, there currently isnt enough data to answer that question. If were to go to this..." he hesitated. "Club Orgasmic, I might be able to gain more data and thus provide a better analysis."

"Well, Tezuka, what do you say about this, do you think we should go?" Fuji turned to the bespectaled boy for his input and final say.

"...This could very well change everything we know, it could be dangerous...but I want to see if Kurobe-sempai is homosexual, or if he just manages the 'sweets shop'." Tezuka sighed. Fuji smiled widely, Eiji whooped, Inui wrote something in his notebook, and Oishi was gobsmacked. "Oishi, you dont have to go. This...club is open until atleast five in the morning, we would have to lie to our parents, possibly stay out all night, and be in serious trouble. If the risk is too high for you..."

For awhile Oishi didnt say anything, and just when the other four(excluding Inui who was still in his notebook, laughing ominiously) thought he'd refuse and back out. "Okay, lets do it, but we have to have our stories straight..."

"Oooh, Oishi's being a bad boy." Eiji cackled, Oishi blushed and shoved him lightly.

(That night, on a quiet street, in the back alley's)

"Newcomers or returners?" The tall redhead in front of them oddly looked like the twins who'd given(thrown) them the flyers. He was sitting on the stone wall, an earphone blasting with music was in his left ear, the other was left out so he could hear, he looked bored.

"Newcomers." Tezuka took it upon himself to answer since the others were hanging back.

"Alright, here's the deal. This yellow wristband, dont take it off or lose it, it shows you're new to the scene and just wanna check out the place." He stopped, eyeing them suspiciously. "You do just wanna check it out, right?"

"Yes." Tezuka said simply.

"Okay, whatever, basically, the yellow wristband protects you from the older, returning members, the ones who've been...broken in, so to speak. If you come back, you get an orange wristband, that shows you're willing to scope the scene, maybe kiss someone, dance, grope, etc., but not fully ready to be broken in. Blue is when you're ready to be broken in, after that, you keep that wristband and keep coming back...if you're pleased." He looked a little green as he explained and briefly Tezuka wondered why he was doing this if he was a homophobe. "Flash the yellow wristband to hold off the older members, stick together, and have a nice night at Club Orgasmic." He opened up the door with a key, gesturing they go in.

(Inside Club Orgasmic, bottom floor)

"Woah, this is...AWESOME!" Eiji stated, looking at the modern night club and all the dancing men, young and middle aged. "Is that a _bar_?"

"Eiji, stick together." Oishi reprimanded the exciteable boy. Eiji turned around to stick his tongue out, but he bumped into someone hard. "Eiji, watch where you're going. We're sorry, sir."

"No, its quite alright. Its been such a...long time since I've seen such a cute uke." The man practically purred, smiling at Eiji and Oishi like a shark. "Young, too, just the way I like them." He caressed Eiji's hand which he had in a visce grip.

"What? Let go of me, what are you doing, stop!" Eiji was panicking and almost in tears. The man pulled him close, he could smell cheap cologne and nearly gagged.

"I dont think I want to. I'm going to have such fun with you, two." The man breathed, his hands rough as he touched and rubbed Eiji, his hands were nearly at Eiji's pants and Eiji nearly cried out in shock had not the man chosen that time to kiss him, almost choking him with his tongue.

"I could have sworn that these newcomers were wearing yellow wristbands. _Get your tongue out of his mouth, Katsuda-san_." A chilling, familiar voice demanded. The man released Eiji who was in shock, tears were pouring down his face silently. Oishi, who'd been tugging at the man for awhile, reached for Eiji and pulled him in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Kurobe-kun, I must have missed their wristbands in my excitement." The man, Katsuda, said with false sincerity.

"Yeah, well, because of your **excitement**, you've lost the right to continue to come to Club Orgasmic, find yourself another place to molest pretty boys." Noroki said coldly. Katsuda looked shocked and then angry, about to move towards him, but the tall teen who was guarding the door appeared from nowhwere and had an object threateningly pressed to Katsuda's heart. "You are forbidden from entering any other Club Orgasmic branches, if you're caught in one or around one, I will personally have you sued. Get rid of him."

"Lets go, mate, dont make this get ugly." The red haired teen shoved the man, ripping his blue wristband off and tossed it on the floor.

Noroki turned to Oishi and Eiji(who was still in shock), his eyes furious. Oishi flinched. "Follow me upstairs, now."

(In a private, sound proof room)

"Do you have ANY IDEA how stupid you all were tonight?" Noroki yelled, his green eyes darkening in rage. Fuji, to his credit, didnt flinch like Oishi and Eiji, who'd been given a mug of hot cocoa. Tezuka's lips thinned but he didnt say otherwise, and Inui was rubbing his face tiredly. "The complete STUPIDITY you've exhibited tonight could have very well gotten you raped or worse."

"We know that, sempai." Fuji said quietly.

"'We know that, sempai', you obviously DON'T know it. This is a gay club, where men nearly in their thirties come to have sex with any and everybody they can get their hands on and persuade, obviously, as you witnessed with Kikumaru, some dont care about persuasion and just take it from you by force. How stupid, moronic, idiotic..." Noroki trailed off in a low, angry whisper. "Why did you come, you should be at home with your parents, doing homework like good little boys."

"We understand what we did was wrong, but you dont have to mock us." Fuji snapped, his aquamarine eyes opened and angry.

"Should I praise you? Reward you for your stupidity?" Noroki hissed. Fuji's hand snapped out, but quick as lightning, Noroki caught it in a visce grip. "Or maybe you came here for something else. Was it attention or sex?"

"We came for sempai!" Eiji shouted, tears in his eyes. "W-We know it was stupid to come here, but we just wanted to know sempai better because...because..."

"Dont finish that statement. I can tell what you want to say, and you're too young to understand the meaning of it." Noroki said quietly, he released Fuji's hand and the tensai pulled away from him in hurt and anger. "You'll grow up and the feelings will be insignificant when you fall in love with someone else."

"We know what we feel for sempai is real. Dont try to downplay them as a crush and dismiss them." Oishi murmured, his voice quiet.

"All of you...?" Noroki waved his hand, his words unspoken but understood.

"We love sempai." Inui said firmly.

"If...and only _if_, I were to say I believe you love me it wouldnt work for various reasons." Noroki replied. "I'm a senior, graduation is only next week. I'll go away, likely to another country, study abroad like my godfather's been pressuring me, what then? You'll just wait around for me? No, I cant ask that of you, I _forbid_ it. You're young, young enough to forget me and find love in someone else."

"But the only one we want is sempai, even if he's in another country." Tezuka retorted and everyone else agreed.

"This is crazy, you're all absolutely nuts." Noroki mumbled. He flinched when a gentle kiss was pressed into his throat, he looked sideways to see it was Fuji, an angelic smile on his face. "You hit me then kiss me, geez, you're bi-polar."

"And sempai is in denial, you want us. I can tell you want us."

"Doesnt matter, I'm not about to have sex with a couple of thirteen-fourteen year olds..." Noroki announced with finality, he noticed they blushed and rolled his eyes wearily in defeat. "But, I can give you a little something to remeber me by. Eiji goes first."

"S-Sempai...?" Eiji blushed. Noroki hesitated momentarily before he swooped down for a kiss. Eiji was pleasently surprised and kissed back, Noroki pressed harder and lightly nipped at his bottom lip. Eiji gasped in surprise and Noroki gently explored his mouth with tongue, soothingly running his fingers through Eiji's hair when he tensed up. "Sempai, wha..." he trailed off when Noroki released his mouth.

"Noroki, you must call me Noroki outside of school." Noroki gently chided Eiji. "And I dont have to go all the way to bring each and everyone of you indivual pleasure. You are love sick little virgins."

True to his word, Noroki licked, sucked, stroked, and kissed each one of the Seigaku tennis players, under his wicked hands, it did not take much before they were cumming and yelling or screaming his name in completion. He enjoyed their inexperience although they were embarrassed by their lack of endurance.

"I want to lose my virginity to you, Noroki." Fuji stated as Noroki licked the last of Tezuka's semen off his fingers. "Please, I only want you..."

"Your body is still growing, Syuusuke. You can beg and plead, but I will not take your virginity, little lover." The tensai blushed at the endearment. "I promise you, when I do take you, all of you, it'll be worth the wait."

"Does that mean...?" Eiji trailed off hopefully.

"I'll stay in Japan, my godfather be damned. I was accepted into Mitsuhashi Academy on a scholarship, a free ride. I'll attend there since its only a subway ride away from Seigaku, and that way, I can still check out your games, OOF! HEY!" Noroki was knocked backward by his lovers.

"You're really, really staying for us?" Eiji demanded, tears of happiness in his eyes.

"...Yeah. I'll stay here, for all you."

"We love you, Noroki!" Eiji exclaimed happily and the others added their sentiments, though more quietly.

"I love you all, too..."

* * *

I'll admit, the title came from Kakashi in his perverted books, but I reworded it as you can see. Next ch, a year will have passed and Noroki will be re-introduced, though this time, to Ryoma. Is this good? My last HP/POT fic was rated T, my worst rating, and pretty stupid. Do you want this to be multi chapter or leave it as it is? Review, review, review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis characters mentioned in the story, though I think Fuji with his sadistic streak and Eiji's adorable output on life make the tennis manga a lot more enjoyable

Chapter Two: Noroki grumbled, pushing his blanket off of him, turning sideways to get more air. "Nn, sempai…" His blanket whispered huskily in his ear and then he felt something hard pressed against his back. Noroki stilled and then woke up, the red blinking lights said, '5:32 A.M.' on the dresser near him. For a moment, he turned over and tried to fall back asleep, but then his eyes shot open. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(Downstairs)

"What's the rush, Noroki? Its so early in the morning, nya..." Eiji mumbled, rubbing his eye, looking ruffled and so cute, Noroki almost wanted to grab him and pull him into a hug, but he was panicking too much to listen to that part of his brain.

"Its almost 6 o'clock in the morning, meaning you spent the entire night in the private room upstairs-alone-with me. Meaning, your parents have no idea where their children are so early in the morning, MEANING, someone could, I dont know, REPORT YOU AS MISSING OR KIDNAPPED!"

"Now, now, Noroki..." A familiar pair of voices said in perfect unity.

"...Don't be so upset..."

"...With your new lovers so easily..."

"Its not their fault..."

"That we took the liberty..."

"Of restarting your clock an ahead of schedule..."

"As a prank of course..."

"You know us, we believe..."

"All tricks are fair in love and war..."

"You. Did. WHAT!" Noroki snapped, his jewel like eyes narrowed and dangerous, the twins, who'd given them the flyers, recoiled slightly at his anger, but smiled uneasily. "How cou-are you bloody-?" he sputtered, trying to speak.

"Does that mean we can go back to sleep?" Eiji yawned. Noroki sighed at having to burst his adorable lover(?), boyfriend(?), bubble. "No, it doesn't, there still remains the fact that your parents are probably worried sick about where you are."

"Actually, dear little brother of ours..."

"We decided, for your benefit, of course..."

"To call their parents and spare you the torture..."

"Of hearing them speak about rules and curfews and parenting junk..."

"We thought you needed these five little hunks-in-progress..."

"To relive some stress..."

"Did it work?"

Noroki threw his hands in the air in annoyance and embarrassment. "Give me some chocolate liquor." Seeing Eiji perk up and the others seemed more awake at the prospect, he shrugged inwardly. "Make it 6, straight, no ice(1)."

The twins nodded, hopping behind the bar and got to work on grinding the chocolate into liquid form. The Seigaku students watched in fascination as the twins worked deftly, one mixing and mashing and grinding, the other was pulling out glasses, pushing them under the machine as it poured out chocolate goodness until it filled each glass to the top. They seemed to dance around each other to an invisible tune, never bumping into each other or touching. After the glasses were filled, one stepped forward with two cans of whipped cream, one can was plain white whipped cream, while the other was chocolate whipped cream. He sprayed the white whipped cream on top of the chocolate liquor filled glasses and then the chocolate whipped cream, his twin topped it off with a cherry and then straws.

"Voila! Six chocolate liquors straight, no ice!" The twins proclaimed proudly. The 'art' seemed to require them to clap, so the Seigaku students did so politely. "Drink up, drink up, tell us what you think."

"Mmm, yummy." Eiji exclaimed, some whipped cream on his nose, the others giggled, but Noroki simply leaned over and lightly kissed his nose, dragging his tongue feather light over the cream, when he pulled back, Eiji was blushing shyly. "Ummm..."

"You had cream on your nose." Noroki said 'innocently'. "Seeing as I dragged you all out of bed, it only seems fitting I put you back to bed, ne? When you're done with your drinks, come back upstairs."

The twins chuckled as the boys hurried to finish their sweets. "He has them totally whipped, eh, George?" One of the twin redheads asked in a voice so quiet they couldn't be overheard, even when the Seigaku middleschoolers were right in front of them. "Definitely whipped, I feel sorry for them when they get older, they have absolutely no idea how much of a perv our dear brother truly is." "Oh, yeah, I think they'll be shocked by how perverted and kinky he can get, Fred."

(A year later, Seishun Academy)

"Wow, its still as I remember it." The person walking on Seishun Academy grounds, had a distinct feminine appeal to the curves of his face, and the angles of his body and his unruly raven hair, reaching his backside was plaited, he was about 6'5", and had lovely emerald green eyes framed by thick lashes that made them stand out even more. He was dressed in dark green pants and a matching shirt that had a capital 'M' in a box and underneath read 'Mitsuhashi Academy' in gold letters. "They should be coming back here soon, so they probably wouldn't mind a special delivery from Club Orgasmic, do you think, eh, Hermione?"

"I sincerely doubt it, Noroki." The female beside Noroki, carrying plain black boxes except for the words, "Welcome Back-Seigaku FIGHT!", on it, had long, curly brown hair that fell down her back and framed her pale, elfin face perfectly, her eyes were twin pools of dark hazel and warm, her lips were full and pouty, she was dressed in a plain white collar shirt with a green jacket that had the Mitsuhashi Academy logo on it, and in a plaited green skirt. "Your lovers adore anything remotely special you do for them, its sort of cute."

"You're such a hentai yaoi perv, sis." Noroki lightly bumped shoulders with Hermione, she chuckled lowly but didn't deny it. As they got closer to the tennis courts, they heard someone, male, judging by the voice, scolding someone. 'Probably a sempai scolding a kouhai...'

"...Ranking matches? Ha. You've got to be kidding me. You won't be able to play a match as a 1st year, monkey."

"Say, aren't you a little **old** to be picking on a bunch of _first years_?" Noroki asked with a fake kind smile. "Furthermore, shouldn't a sempai support his kouhai in whatever he does, regardless if you think its impossible?" Hermione sighed, shaking her head as her brother chewed out the second year. "You seriously need to grow up, kid."

"Hi, Tezuka-kun, Fuji-kun, Oishi-kun, Kikumaru-kun, Inui-kun." Hermione greeted the 3rd years with a smile, she'd met them all once or twice during one of their frequent visits to Club Orgasmic, either as a group or alone. "Oh, and I'm sorry, I didn't include you, hello, Kaidoh-kun."

"Hermione-chan..." Kaidoh nodded to her, his eyes carefully averted from her face, trying not to blush; Hermione smiled softly, she knew he had a small crush on her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here, Hermione?" Oishi asked with gentle familiarity, she had become the unofficial, nosy, know-it-all, big sister who cautioned them against trying things too fast with Noroki. Noroki agreed with her, promising that when he took them, it'd be unexpected and he'd demand nothing less than complete submission and absolute trust.

"Noroki let me know you guys were back in town, and I couldn't risk missing you since my schedule's going to be cramped in the upcoming few weeks. We brought sweets for the whole team, and a special box for you guys." Hermione smiled, her eyes warm and like liquid gold.

"Special, how?" Fuji asked, feigning confusion.

"Noroki made them himself, although he loathes cooking and baking, he wanted to, mmph!" Hermione began to gush Noroki's secrets, but Noroki's hand covered her mouth.

"Don't go saying that mushy, hentai stuff aloud, nee-san. Please cut it out...you're embarrassing me." Noroki reproached his sister, a small blush rising along his neck. "EUGH! Don't lick me!"

"You shouldn't have covered my mouth." Hermione said smugly as he vigorously wiped his hand on his pants. "And you call me 'juvenile'." Noroki pouted. "But, anyway, is it okay for the team to have these sweets?"

"...Afterwards so they don't get sick on the courts." Oishi agreed.

(After the regulars were warming up)

As Ryoma smashed the tennis ball back into the basket where the other balls were, there was complete silence for a minute, as everyone was in shock at the fact that a grade schooler could do that. "Eh, doesn't seem that hard..."

"Hehe, I like this kid. He totally reminds me of...! Hey, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Noroki cried out in alarm as Arai chucked a racquet deliberately at the capped boy's wrist. The first year boy went down, clutching his wrist in pain.

"You BASTARD!" Hermione screamed, about to go beat him up, but Kaidoh was quick to grab her around the waist and hold her off.

"What is the meaning of this on the courts?" Tezuka asked icily. No one answered. "What happened? Why is a first year on the ground in pain? Who was fighting?"

"Oishi, go get some ice, his wrist is startling to swell, but I don't think its broken, thank God." Noroki instructed, gently forcing the first year to release his injured wrist. "Shh, hush, I know it hurts." He gently soothed the boy who was fighting tears as the pain made him breathless. Oishi took off to go get ice. "Hermione." The brown haired girl was still trying to get to Arai and Fuji had joined Kaidoh in the struggle to hold her back from pummeling him. "Hermione!" Noroki snapped with authority, Hermione looked at him, her eyes glazed in rage. "I need you to go back to the car and look in the glove compartment, inside should be a half of tube of liquid numbing medication, bring it here to me, hurry."

"Okay...Okay..." Hermione agreed, looking down at Ryoma briefly, then at Noroki, but he wasn't looking at her, he was murmuring calming words to the first year.

"My wrist..._hurts_..." The first year gasped, low enough only for Noroki and the crowded regulars to hear.

"Saa, I know, but the medicine I have will numb the pain until you see a doctor, I think he bruised the bone, but I'm not a professional just yet." Noroki said with gentle understanding. "I think you'll still be able to play tennis. My name's Kurobe Noroki, what's yours?"

"E...Echizen Ryoma..." Ryoma whispered. Hermione rushed back, holding a small tube in her hand, Oishi brought ice. "What's that?"

"Its going to numb you up so you don't feel anything in case we jostle you in the car on the way to the hospital, I need you to trust me." Hesitantly, Ryoma opened his mouth and quickly, Noroki poured it in, massaging his throat so he swallowed it. "You'll feel a little tingle in your head and the words I'm saying will seem low and slow, as if you're underwater, that's normal and means its working."

"Sempai...was...made made dane in hurting me..." Ryoma whispered before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"Made made dane indeed..." Fuji said gravely. "Lift him to the car, we'll take him to hospital." Noroki ordered, it wasn't a suggestion.

No one said anything but they all obeyed, and Arai was surrounded before he could go anywhere...

* * *

No one saw that coming, huh? Ryoma isn't out of commison, I just wanted to toy with the idea of Arai hurting Ryoma the same way Tezuka was hurt and maybe, maybe knock him down a little? If you didn't like this ch, I'll smooth it over with the next one, as Noroki gets kinky with a can of whipped cream and a data collector. Hmmm, review, review, review!

(1): In movies or TV shows, someone always says this line, ne? Like when they're about to order a drink, I just thought it was funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis characters mentioned in the story, though in his own weird way, Inui is attractive

Chapter Three: "You're quite lucky, young man, that someone with quick thinking was smart enough to press ice on your swelled wrist and numb the pain, or you wouldn't be playing tennis at all." Ryoma's doctor scolded the young boy as he wrapped his wrist in white gauze.

"Made made dane, will I be able to play in a couple of days?"

"A couple days, don't put any pressure on it. Let me recommend you some pain medication, wait right there."

(In the hallway)

"I would stay and see Ryoma with you guys, but I can't leave the store unsupervised for so long. Things tend to get pretty out of control when I'm not there, and then I have homework to complete tonight." Noroki admitted, reluctant to leave them alone, especially Tezuka, since it hit so close to home for him, but if he left Club Orgasmic unauthorized for a lengthy period of time, people tended to do things they knew they shouldn't do, especially to the new members who came to the Club.

"We know you have to go manage the store, we'll handle things from here. Don't worry about it." Oishi smiled. Noroki found himself smiling as well and leaned down for a kiss, but his cellphone chose at that moment to ring. "You should, um, answer that."

'Damn, I should have put it on silent!' Noroki cursed his short sightedness, with a sigh, he answered the phone. "Yes, what is it, Ron? Look, you know not to let those creeps in after what they pulled last week, thats not the Club's policy, we don't do refunds, and if they left their shit when they got kicked out, well, its too damn bad for them. Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll be there in a half an hour, stop whining." Click. He closed the cellphone personally used for the Club members/employees to reach him. "What do you guys have set up for this week, tennis-wise?"

"Noroki, you can't be serious about adding more responsibility to your already hectic schedule!" Hermione reprimanded Noroki sharply, concern colored her tone.

"Things were worse at our school before we transferred, remember?" Hermione winced at the harsh rebuke in his voice. "Besides, I feel like I'm a horrible boyfriend, I hardly get to see them." Noroki added afterward, his voice softer.

"Its not a problem, and the store has you up to 5 A-mmph, mmm..." Oishi's worried concerns were put to rest when Noroki pulled him into a sudden kiss, tongue included. His hands bunched up in Noroki's uniform as he hung onto the older boy. Noroki's hands slowly slid down Oishi's muscled thighs, his thumb skillfully slid into the waistband of his Seigaku sweatpants... "Nn, no!"

"Sorry, Shuichiro, its been awhile..." Noroki murmured, moving his hands away from Oishi's waist, sensing he wasn't quite ready for the next step. "You're so mature, sometimes I forget. Forgive me?"

"Okay..." Oishi mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed he wasn't able to give Noroki the release he needed.

"Don't feel bad about it, I'm not upset." Noroki said firmly, kissing the underside of his jaw. "There's chocolate in the box specifically for you guys, all your favorites, don't eat them all, Eiji, and remember to eat lunch or dinner before that. C'mon, Hermione, lets go."

"Okay." Hermione murmured, a faint blush on her cheeks as she followed her brother out of the private hospital.

"Lemme see whats inside, Oishi." Eiji demanded, grabbing the box of chocolates from the mother hen of Seigaku, Oishi brushed off the small amount of hurt he felt when his doubles partner took that tone with him. He knew perfectly well that Eiji didn't mean anything by it, he was just jealous Noroki didn't give him a kiss, too. Sometimes they all brushed heads when Noroki didn't give one of them a kiss or hug before he left. 'Thats the problem when five people are in love with the same person.' He thought wearily.

Inside were chocolate truffles for Fuji, chocolate fondue for Eiji, German chocolate roll cake for Kunimitsu, chocolate cheese fudge for Inui, and Chocolate Peppermint Pizzelle for Oishi. None of them could eat the others' chocolate specifically because there was a certain extra ingredient or spice Noroki tended to add for them in the sweets, something the other definitely wouldn't like. For example, Fuji liked a little spice in his truffles, so Noroki always added a little hot sauce in the chocolate mixture before making them, he would taste it when he ate it, and everyone else thought it was disgusting. Since Eiji couldn't, and wouldn't, eat his vegetables and dairy products, Noroki would smother white cheese in chocolate before he added on fruit to the stick. Tezuka just happened to like German sweets, and Noroki knew how to make them sweet, but not too sweet, perfectly. Inui was just plain weird, none of the regulars could figure out why he liked the orange block cheese melted and added to his fudge. Oishi was often teased that he had an 'old man's taste buds', but to him, the Chocolate Peppermint Pizzelle topped all the other sweets because it had an equivalent amount of chocolate and peppermint flavor when he ate it.

"Now, do be careful with that wrist, Echizen." Ryoma's doctor added one last time. Ryoma nodded impatiently, though his expression couldn't be seen due to his hat shrouding his face.

(During the week of the tournament matches, after Ryoma beat Inui, Club Orgasmic, midnight)

"You're looking pretty down in the dumps, Inui-kun..." One of the twins, Fred, Inui guessed, began to speak to him as he sat next to him.

"And as you know, this place..." George continued where his twin left off.

"Is where the gayest of the gay come to party. You shouldn't be hitting the chocolate martinis back to back..."

"Like that, or someone will take advantage of you." One of the twins tried to take the martini from Inui's hand, but Inui held onto it tightly and shoved him. "Look, we know you're drunk..."

"But please, don't make us fuck your pretty face up..."

"Noroki would be furious. Put the drink down."

"Leave me alone, I want to party, so let me party, okay?" Inui slurred, taking the chocolate martini to the head. "Give me a Chocolate Full Moon." He requested of the bartender who laughed and nodded, making the drink. "That's my song." He got up and staggered to the dance floor when _Love in this Club_ by Usher started playing. The older men flocked to him, trying to get his attention and cat calling.

"Since he's going to act like a fucking slut, we oughta let Harry know before this shit blows up in our faces." Fred said as he tuned out his twin making distressed noises as the older men grinded against Inui. "Yeah, Harry, we know we shouldn't bother you since you're studying and stuff, but you wouldn't believe which one of your little lovers is down here drinking and acting a fool..."

(20 mins later)

Inui was about to have his Chocolate Full Moon, he was frustrated, horny, hurt, irritated, and a bunch of other things he couldn't list at the moment. He was so intoxicated, that if someone brushed up against him purposely again, he would burst.

"Put the glass down." Noroki said in an angry hiss. "Who the fuck told you to serve him alcoholic beverages? He's a fuckin' minor." He demanded of the bartender who gulped and knew he would be unemployed very soon. "You know what, I'll deal with you later, Inui, come with me."

"I don't want to go." Inui slurred, groping for his glass, but Noroki threw it to the side, it shattered on the floor. "What did you do that for?"

"You're at your limit, thats why. Come upstairs with me, Sadaharu, explain to me why you're upset, and I will fix it." Noroki promised, his tone wooden. Inui nodded, his rational mind resurfacing slightly.

(In the soundproof bedroom)

As Inui wretched in the bedroom, Noroki thought of all the ways he could lecture the boy about why teenage drinking was against the law, but he knew Inui didn't need that, he needed someone to hold him, something happened, likely tennis-related, had upset him.

"There's a 98% chance you're upset with me, and a 2% chance you will let me off with a sound warning." Inui stated, his voice weak from being ill in the toilet, he was seated far from Noroki, his hands twisting in his lap anxiously.

"Yeah, well, you're 98% right." Noroki sighed, Inui ran his hand agitatedly through his hair. "But, even being upset doesn't mean I will stop loving you." He added and scooted closer to the data tennis player. "Are you going to tell me why you drank so many martinis and were with those old perverts?"

"I...I...its nothing, I didn't mean it." Inui whispered.

"Lying will only piss me off, Sadaharu, I don't like lies." Noroki warned the boy darkly as he twisted his chin to face him.

"I...I know I am...weird, compared to the others, not as attractive...Sometimes, I just feel so inadequate." Inui admitted, his voice barely audible, and it trembled.

Although Noroki knew it was more than that, this was basically the root of the problem, and he was determined to squash Inui's insecurities. "Each and every one of you have certain quirks that I find endearing, to not like all of your personality, to me, would be cheating you out of a relationship. I like how you collect data on me, how you study me so intensely behind the safety of these thick glasses..." He gently pulled Inui's glasses off, his gut churning at the unspilled tears in his dark green eyes. "I like this side of you, Sadaharu, because you amuse me as you look for weaknesses, little things you would know if you asked. Please, let me show you how attracted I am to you, my saiai." Noroki whispered and kissed Inui sweetly, then harder, cupping his cheeks and tilted his head back before he broke away and peppered kisses along his throat, sucking on his Adam's apple and at the same time, purposely, grinding their erections together. Inui released a breathless moan. "Hmm?"

"Don't stop." Inui pleaded.

"I won't but, before we get to the good part, I want you to do something for me." Noroki nibbled on his ear. "I want you to ride me."

"W-What!"

"Its just me, and besides, you won't be riding me immediately, that'll come soon enough, when I relax you."

Suddenly the brunette was on Inui, pinning him against the bed, the boy didn't try to struggle, he'd wanted something like this to happen for far too long. Their lips crashed together, Inui's arms at the older's back, gripping at the think fabric of the white shirt, left open, a silver cross dangling form his neck.

The younger boy moaned into the kiss, their tongues twisting together. A blush appeared on the younger's face, as larger hands explored underneath his shirt, grazing over a nip, which hardened at the contact. Noroki relished at the soft noised and reactions the boy made, he could already feel heat in his stomach begin to build, causing something else to stiffen considerably.

The brunette pulled back from the delicious mouth in favor of kissing the younger boy's neck, eliciting moans with each touch. Yes, this is what he longed for, to be able to break that unemotional expression. He looked up, and saw pleasure written on the boy's face, as he looked back, his eyes pleaded 'more…' Noroki smirked and resumed his administrations, grinding their hips together a bit. He nibbled a bit just beneath Inui's ear, moving a bit to lick his ear lobe, earning a shudder, and a moan. _Ahh, so his ears are a sensitive spot? _Noroki thought, smirking, but was caught by surprised, when Inui raised himself, and wrapped his legs around Noroki, grinding harder.

"Kurobe…" He pleaded the name out, as he ground his straining member against Noroki's whose breath hitched.

"Noroki…Sadaharu, Call me Noroki, neh?" He breathed out seductively, his voice filled with lust, as he undid the button of Inui's pants, sliding them down along with the boxers. Inui was standing, his hands in Noroki's locks, as the older took the throbbing member into his mouth. Noroki sucked and licked, teasing the tip ever now and then with his tongue, his hand massaging the boy's balls, earning lust filled moans, gasps, and shivers. Noroki licked at the precum, knowing the boy would be close.

He pulled his own throbbing member out stroking it for a few minutes as he sucked on his own two fingers until they were ready to stretch the boy out. He turned the boy toward the wall, standing behind him, his finger circling the sensitive hole, earning a gasp, and a moan—one of pain and pleasure as the finger penetrated. Not soon after did he enter another and began scissoring with his fingers, to stretch the muscle, hearing several moans of pain before pleasure over took.

"Ready, Sadaharu…?" He asked, removing the fingers, when the boy nodded, he spread the boy's hips a bit wider and slowly entered. Inui moaned out loud, mostly pain, which surprisingly turned him on even further, moaning out for Noroki to continue entering. Noroki, fully in the boy, moaned a bit at the tight muscles, he waited for a bit as Inui adjusted, before pulling back out and thrusting back in. Relishing in the sweet feeling of Inui's hot muscles surrounding him, and when he hit that sensitive spot, the boy cried out in pure ecstasy. Noroki kissed the back of the creamy white neck.

"Aaaahh!"

He grunted, pulling out and thrusting back in, meeting Inui's thrust back. He moaned at that, their rhythm matched and soon their tempo increased. Noroki slowly began to pump Inui's erection within their time, knowing both he and the boy were close.

"Noro…ha—! I'm….go… cum..." He barely breathed out as he moaned, Noroki hitting his prostate once again.

"…Sadaharu..." he breathed out, after having cried the boy's name out upon coming inside the muscles which clamped down tightly on his member in sweet pain. He leaned forward, forehead against Inui's shoulder; he slowly pulled himself from Inui. "Sadaharu, I love you…" He murmured against the sweaty skin, kissing Inui's neck softly. Inui gasped, smiling as he blushed.

"I love you too… Noroki…"He replied, turning his head back to kiss Noroki fully on the lips.

(Seigaku tennis courts)

"From the ranking tournament, we have selected eight regular members, before the Tokyo National Tournament, we have to win the regionals. In addition, regardless of which school, the level of tennis has increased each is why you can't let your guards down. For regular members, I asked him to prepare a special training course for you."

"Ah!"

"Him?"

"Inui! And Noroki-kun?"

Noroki smiled and hooked his arms around Inui's waist. "I'm here to return a wayward 3rd year back into the fold. He was...indisposed 2 days ago, but I brought him back in excellent condition, Coach Ryuuzaki."

"So I see." Ryuuzaki chuckled at his innuedo.

"If you ever feel sad like that again, though, Sadaharu, just call me, don't go to such lengths." Noroki whispered in Inui's ear, and then kissed his cheek tenderly. "I love you, but I have to run for my class."

"Love you, too." Ignoring the others questions, he smiled softly as he watched Noroki get in his car and speed off. "To survive the National Tournament, we have to work on our footwork and waist work..."

* * *

And that's a wrap. Yes, I made Inui go first as he was the hardest character to write, but I might be doing the next two ch's in threesomes and there will be several time jumps. This isn't meant to be a long fic. Did you like it? Tell me what you think in a review 2-3 times. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis characters mentioned in the story, though I think although Tezuka is an ice cold sonouvabitch, and Fuji, although sadistic, kinda cancels that effect out, making them a pretty cute pairing

Chapter Four: "I don't have time for this shit. I'm supposed to be at the Seigaku vs. St. Rudolph's game!" Noroki snapped as he helped unload boxes of pure chocolate with the twins and Ron.

"Yeah, well, Harry, you need to get your priorities in order. You can't go to all their games and just shove the responsibility on us." Fred retorted, shaking off George's hand. "If it wasn't for us, you would be swamped in this shit, and you know it. So, shut the fuck up and help us unload."

"Fine!" Noroki snarled, angry, knowing he was wrong, but unwilling to admit it yet. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Coach Ryuuzaki, 'Srry, not gonna make it on time.' "Let's get to work then." He said sarcastically, picking up a box.

(At the St. Rudolph's/Seigaku match)

Ryuuzaki was watching the Golden Pair struggle against the Austrailian formation the captain of St. Rudolph and his doubles partner when her tennis bag began to vibrate. Keeping one eye on the match, she pulled out her cellphone and flipped it open so she could see the screen. A text message icon appeared and she clicked on the key to view the message.

'Srry, not gonna make it on time.'

"Noroki can't make it, huh?" Fuji commented, his head still in the direction where Oishi and Eiji were struggling to keep from losing a point.

"He's a highschool student of an elite school that shovels heaps of homework on him daily, he works hard at his job, and also, he tries to spend every waking moment beside you, so I don't think you necessarily have the right to be so angry at him if he misses this one game." Sumire said as she texted back the reply that said, 'Do what you have to do, don't stretch yourself thin'.

"I understand that, Coach Ryuuzaki, I was merely curious." Fuji smiled.

Fuji had always been hard for Ryuuzaki to read, but wearily, she thought, that was what probably attracted a complicated person like Noroki to the tensai in the first place.

(During the Mizuki/Fuji match, toward the end)

"*Huff, huff, huff* I missed it, didn't I?" Noroki panted, out of breath, he fanned himself as Oishi barked out to some first years to get him some water. "Crap, this is getting to be a little harder than I expected."

"You ran all the way here? How's your leg?" Oishi asked quietly, pressing a towel, wet with Eiji's water from his water bottle, onto Noroki's forhead.

Noroki grimaced, clutching his leg. "Now that you mention it, it burns like Hell."

"You shouldn't have done that if you didn't have a car, anything could happen, nya!" Eiji added with teary eyes.

"I know, I won't do it again, I'm pretty sure Hermione's gonna have me on house arrest when she realizes what I've done, heh, sorry that I missed most of your game." Noroki smiled weakly.

"What happened to his leg?" Ryoma asked, concern in his golden, cat like eyes.

"Its an old wound that tends to act up when I put too much pressure on it, I think I overstrained it." Noroki admitted as he closed his eyes and took quick, shallow breaths. "I'll be fine, just give me like five minutes."

"You're going to need more than five minutes." Fuji stated, his smile gone from his face. "Its probably swollen and bruised." Oishi gently peeled back Noroki's left pant leg, revealing an indeed, swollen and bruised, leg, mainly around the ankle. Eiji was almost in hysterics. "Don't panic, we can carry him out of here, or Taka can since he's the tallest and has the most upper body strength."

"My, my, Taka-kun, I do believe Syuusuke is propositioning you." Noroki teased, Taka blushed. "Just kidding, sheesh!" He snickered when he felt his lovers' eyes glaring holes into his skull. "I suppose this is a good time as any for you guys to know where I live outside of campus."

Noroki's lovers looked at each other, surprised. They'd never been invited to Noroki's house, nor had the topic come up.

"Are you driving, Coach Ryuuzaki?" Noroki asked with a grin, the older woman sighed and nodded.

(On the opposite side of Tokyo, far from Seigaku)

The house was the only Western one on the street, it was a nice, little soft blue brick house, complete with a picket fence and garage, where his car was notably absent. Inside was completely modern, with a sky ceiling, an actual sky ceiling, painted on the walls, and a few times, Momo could have sworn he saw the sky's clouds move.

"Okay, the kitchen is straight ahead to your right, the bathroom is down the hall and on the left, there are four or five guest bedrooms besides the Master's bedroom, which is, undoubtedly mine. There are eight of you, including Coach Ryuuzaki, so like 3 of you will have to share a room together." Noroki explained as Taka gently sat him down on the couch. "Coach can take my bedroom."

"Wait, what! But your leg! No offense, Coach." Sumire shook her head silently, in agreement with Oishi. "You need to keep weight off it for awhile." Oishi insisted.

"This couch is comfy, I'll be fine, I'll just prop my leg up on a extra pillow. Besides, Coach Ryuuzaki is an old woman, she has old bones, so she needs to be on a softer surface than a couch or floor. I invited you to my house, I must be atleast a little courteous. So, who's gonna bunk up?" Noroki said calmly.

"Momo-senpai, Taka-senpai and I can share a room. Momo will sleep on the floor." Ryoma said, pulling his hat over his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds goo...Wait a second. Echizen, don't go deciding stuff like that!"

"Momoshiro, if you don't stop this nonsense, I'll have you run 100 laps when we practice tomorrow." Tezuka cut in. Momo shut up, but he glowered at an indifferent Ryoma, Noroki bit back laughter, Momo so had a crush on Ryoma big time, it wasn't funny. "Kaidoh and Inui will bunk, Oishi and Kikumaru will bunk, which leaves..."

"Noroki, Tezuka-bouchou, and Fujiko will be in a room together. Thats hardly fair!" Eiji protested and Oishi marveled at his slyness, easily making it like he didn't want to do anything other than bunk. Tezuka pushed his glasses up farther on his nose and Fuji's smile seemed a little more wider.

"Hmm, okay, I suppose that makes more sense." Eiji pouted and Noroki grabbed his hand, stroking the knuckles discreetly. "I doubt this will be the _last_ time you guys visit my house, ne, Eiji-chan?" Eiji fought a blush at the subtle flirting and silently shook his head 'no'. "Then don't feel bad, I'll have lots of **toys** for you to play with."

"I think Kikumaru-senpai would like that." Momo commented, unaware of Eiji's dillema.

"I'm going to lay down now." Eiji stated, his brain fried from the mental image Noroki put in his head, he mechanically walked down the hall, Oishi following, a worried, slightly aroused, glazed look in his own eyes. Inui followed, writing furiously in his notebook about 'data'.

"Was it something I said?" Momo wondered aloud, confused.

"I'm going to take a bath." Tezuka stated, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. "I'm sure Fuji can put ice on Kurobe's ankle and keep him entertained."

"Of course, I'd **never** let Noroki be bored." Fuji smiled, caressing Noroki's foot lightly, dangerously close to his cock, said cock twitched in interest, but luckily, Noroki covered it with his hand, feigning a yawn, but his eyes were sharp and narrowed on the tensai's face in warning. "I'll keep you company if you're tired."

'This is one game you don't want to play with me and expect to win.' Noroki silently warned Fuji with his eyes, Fuji swallowed and opened his eyes slightly, excitement and arousal lingered there. "I'll enjoy your company."

(After everyone had eaten and had baths, Tezuka/Fuji/Noroki's room)

_My hands are searching for you_  
_My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_I feel you on my fingertips_  
_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Tezuka held Fuji as Noroki kissed the teen, a curious mixture of love, lust, and envy roiling through him. That actually surprised him. There was still a small amount of jealousy, but nowhere near to the extent it was when he'd found out Noroki had taken Inui's virginity first. It seemed that now that he was going to be marked and claimed by Noroki, he was a little more tolerant of the others. Noroki slowly broke the kiss, smirking at the dazed expression on Fuji's face. Fuji reached for him, and he took Fuji's hand in his and gently caressed the inside of the wrist, pulling a soft moan from the teen. "You're skin's sensitive, I wonder where else..."

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Fuji only had time to blink in surprise before a rough tongue swept up the centre of his back, sending sharp jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He moaned loudly and arched his back, trying to deepen the caress. Noroki chuckled darkly behind him and swirled his tongue along the base of his spine, growling at the choked scream that Fuji gave. "I love you..."

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

Noroki couldn't wait anymore. He used his slick fingers to prepare the teen. After only a cursory preparation, Noroki thrust into Fuji, hissing in pleasure. Fuji was his. Noroki claimed Fuji with fast, hard strokes, pounding into the teen almost ferociously. Fuji was almost delirious with pleasure. Every time Noroki thrust into him, the older teen pounded against his prostate, driving his desire ever higher. That desire was only escalated every time Tezuka's sweet mouth thrusted against him from below. He couldn't last any longer and came in Tezuka's mouth, surprised when he swallowed.

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

I'm alive, I'm alive

Noroki gently pulled out of Fuji, using a wet cloth he'd prepared just for this occasion and gently cleaned the tired tensai off. "Saa, we're not done yet, Kunimitsu, I'm hardly fufilled." He firmly tangled his hands in the captain's hair and yanked him gently forward for a kiss, his still hard erection rubbed against Tezuka's thigh. Noroki kissed the length of Tezuka's neck, nimbly unbuttoning the teen's shirt and tugging it off his shoulders. Taking advantage of the newly bared skin, Noroki swept his hands across Tezuka's chest, lightly pinching the brunette's small nipples. The more experienced smirked at the answering shiver he got from his lover, as well as the muffled moan."Do you like that, Tezuka? That's just the beginning," he purred seductively in Tezuka's ear.

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_  
_The light is white_  
_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Noroki smirked against Tezuka's neck. "Do you want more, Tezuka?" purred Noroki seductively. "I do. I want to claim every inch of you, bury myself in your tight ass, and mark you for all to see. Do you want that?" Tezuka, almighty, fearless, strong, unwavering, Tezuka gave a sob and nodded. He claimed Tezuka's lips in a deep kiss, a groan rumbling from his chest at his lover's complete submission to the invasion. He slowly broke the kiss and trailed his lips across Tezuka's jaw and down his neck, nipping the flesh lightly as he went. Noroki continued his downward path, teeth tugging gently on Tezuka's nipples. Tezuka gasped at the sharp pleasure and blindly thrust his hips against Noroki',s desperately wanting release. Noroki just laughed darkly and moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, while one hand moved down to wrap around Tezuka's shaft.

Noroki trailed his lips down Tezuka's back, marking the smooth skin with teasing little nips. He slicked his fingers with lube, causing Tezuka to jolt forward at the sudden cold, slippery feeling, and brushed his finger across Tezuka's anus. Tezuka shivered at the strange feeling but didn't protest the touch, so Noroki gently began to prepare his lover.

Tezuka hissed at the burning discomfort, feeling some of his arousal wane in the face of the initial pain of penetration, but as Noroki pressed deeper inside, Tezuka felt a jolt of sheer pleasure as the elder brushed against something inside of him and moaned loudly. Noroki added another finger, and Tezuka tensed as the burn of pain increased, instinctively trying to pull away to relieve the discomfort. As Noroki brushed that spot inside of him again, though, Tezuka forgot all about trying to get away, thrusting back and pushing Noroki's fingers deeper inside instead. Noroki cursed softly and quickly added another finger.

Tezuka whimpered in pain at the new invasion. Noroki heard the whimper, but he didn't stop, pushing in until he was completely buried. He kissed Tezuka's back and shoulder, whispering soothing words of encouragement, and Tezuka slowly relaxed. Noroki pulled back and pushed back in, keeping the pace slow and steady to give Tezuka time to adjust. Noroki changed his angle, and Tezuka moaned loudly as Noroki hit that spot once again.

Noroki smirked triumphantly. His strokes became longer and harder, brushing Tezuka's prostate with almost every thrust. Tezuka screamed and moaned, keened and wailed, begged and pleaded, and still Noroki pounded into him, forcing him to new heights of pleasure. Noroki, feeling his own release getting closer, wrapped his hand around Tezuka's shaft, stroking the rigid flesh firmly.

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_  
_I give it to you_  
_Now you own me_  
_All I am_  
_You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healed_

The new sensations proved too much for Tezuka. He came with a muffled scream, spurting his seed onto the covers, Noroki soon followed after.

(Down the hall in the master bedroom)

Ryuuzaki removed the earplugs from her ears, sighing in relief when she didn't hear any strange noises. 'The things I put up with so Seigaku goes to the Nationals...' she thought tiredly.

* * *

And that's a wrap. My head's pounding. This is like my 3rd or fourth threesome. Was this good or bad? Final ch is when Seigaku beats Rikki Dai and progress to the Nationals, or whatever. Tell me what you think in a review, ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis characters mentioned in the story, though I have and always will like Sanada, I don't know why though…

Chapter Five: "You're going to go check out the Seigaku vs. Rikkai Dai game, eh, little brother?" Fred asked as Noroki pulled on his street clothes, changing out of his 'work' clothes that mainly consisted of leather, skinny jeans, and tight shirts. Hermione was standing by the door, twirling the car keys around her index finger.

"Yeah, I think Seigaku's going to win this year. Why, do you want to go, too?" Noroki replied as he checked himself out quickly.

"Now that you mention it, I do want to go. You've been killing us with the anticipation." George nudged Noroki with his shoulder, smiling when Noroki blushed. "'Ooh, I know Seigaku's going to win at the Nationals, they're just that good.' Or, 'Oooh, they're amazing, they're gonna go far', and so on and so forth." He added jokingly, Fred laughed, adding onto Noroki's humiliation.

"But…when they win the Nationals, it won't be long before they graduate from Seishun Academy, what will you do then? It's a big, nasty world out there…" George added, worried.

"As planned, I'm going to continue on with my dreams. I'm going to continue with my classes to become a certified athletic trainer, and if Japan is too small for that, I'll just have to go to America. What Kunimitsu and the others decide to do from this point on is their business." Noroki said with a melancholic smile.

'He's planning to break up with them without even letting them know his true identity? Cruel…' "Let's go!"

(At the Nationals, Rikkai Dai's Yukimura vs. Seigaku's Echizen)

"He returned Ryoma's new technique, the Samurai Drive, by hitting both halves of the ball at the same time?"

"Yukimura! You can _win_ this!" Uncharacteristically, Sanada shouted, egging his friend on.

"I never thought tennis could be so intense and exciting." Hermione muttered as she watched the two boys play in a way she had never seen before. The twins whistled.

'I'll see this single point until the end!' Ryoma thought as he went into Pinnacle of Perfection mode, hitting the split tennis ball with all his power. They went right past Yukimura, who was shocked, hitting the point line neatly.

{Game set by Echizen Ryoma, 6-4!}

"Yeah, Ochibi! Bravo, bravo, bravious!" Eiji congratulated the cap wearing teen.

"I can't believe you actually did it!"

"Looks like you finally made it as Japan's #1, eh, Tezuka?" "Yeah…"

"Great game you guys." Hermione smiled and ruffled Ryoma's hair purposely before he was tossed into the sky. "Oh, hi, Kikumaru, Oishi…"

"Umm, I was wondering why Noroki isn't with you…"

Hermione sighed and knew she wasn't getting out of telling them the truth, or atleast, the barest minimum of the truth. "Come with me, it's a pretty complex story."

"? Okay…"

(After Hermione edited the truth of Noroki's history)

"…And so, Harry decided to start over in Japan, it's a pretty remote place, and not somewhere you'd catch _Harry Potter_ living." Hermione explained.

"So, he just decided to up and leave us with no word at all, that's, that's cruel, nya!" Eiji cried out, scrubbing his face of tears.

"Harry has a hero complex, if he thought his presence would put you guys in danger, even if it hurt you and made you hate him, he'd leave." Hermione said defensively. "But I don't think he's gone yet."

"What makes you think that?" Oishi asked, doubtful.

"Harry made you guys a promise…he doesn't go back on his promises."

(At Harry's house)

Noroki already had his bags packed and was ready to go, but his obligation, and love, too, for those silly third year Seigaku regulars made him hesitant. 'Can I really just leave them like this…?'

Ding-dong! "Com…ing?" Noroki opened his door to see the last two people he wanted to see… "Eiji, Shuuichiro, what are you two doing here?" He tried to play it off, smiling at them.

"Is it true, Harry?" Noroki tensed at his real name. "Do you intend to just leave us like this?"

"Hermione told you." Noroki, known more famously as Harry Potter, stated, sighing when Eiji glared up at him, usually he'd find the expression cute, but he knew the acrobatic teen would likely smack him if he cracked a joke or laughed at it. "Its best if I go, Eiji. I know this may seem like the end of the world now, but there comes a time when it won't seem that way, I promise."

"Time heals all wounds." Oishi stated sarcastically, and Harry's chest ached because sarcasm didn't suit the mother hen of mother hens.

"As ridiculous as the saying is, it's true." Harry murmured softly. "Look, let's not talk outside, come in."

"Are you going to leave?" Eiji asked, digging his feet into the ground, shaking off Harry's gentle hand.

"My plane's in a couple of hours." Harry sighed as he turned and walked in the house, leaving the choice of them following up to them, not seeing their silent looks passed between the two, he was startled when a pair of tennis strong arms wrapped around his middle and a kiss was placed underneath his chin. "What?" he moaned as another pair of hands worked on undoing his pants buckle.

"Your plane's in a couple hours, you've had sex with everyone but us, so we're getting a taste of you before you leave." Oishi stated boldly, so unlike his usual worrywart Oishi, so sexy and commanding, Harry felt himself hardening. "Eiji, is this okay…?" he trailed off, in response, Eiji kissed him lightly.

"I'll make sure you'll enjoy this, ok?", Harry stated and both teens nodded in agreement. "Just relax", he said and let his hand wander up until it touched the newly growing bulge in Oishi's trousers. Oishi gasped. Eiji chuckled.

What followed was the slow process of undressing. It felt strangely intimate. They balanced each other out quite well, though, taking turns with each piece of clothing. Oishi didn't know something as simple as opening buttons could be this arousing. But didn't that just speak of his inexperience? Soon enough, though, they were all skin and flesh. Oishi's skin was slightly pale and smooth and his body well-toned which came as no surprise. Tennis players were supposed to keep in shape, right? Eiji, however, was special. He wasn't as muscular as Oishi but beautiful nonetheless. Harry hoped he'd look that good in his late thirties. Everything faded into the background when smart fingers had found his arousal. He couldn't help it - he let out a needy moan at the contact.

"Gorgeous", Harry rumbled into his ear and Oishi shivered in anticipation. He was only being teased a short while before the hand disappeared again. Eiji moved behind him and propped Oishi up against him, so his lower body was fully exposed. Harry licked his lips at the sight before lowering his head. As soon as a wet tongue licked the top of his arousal, Oishi moaned again. At the sound, he could feel something harden at his lower back. It took him two sucking sensations to realize it was Eiji's arousal pressed against his skin. Thinking had become rather difficult, as a lusty fog had overtaken his senses. He was lost in the feeling of the wet warmth that surrounded his length and the nibbling at his neck which Eiji seemed to be an expert at.

Kami-sama, he had never felt this aroused, this needy, this hard.

"Ah... aah...", he breathed. Where had Harry learned these things?

"This is torture", Eiji moaned behind him and placed one more kiss on Oishi's neck before slowly moving back in order to be able to move away. Oishi simply sank further into a lustful fog, too far into Harry' attentions to even wonder where he had disappeared to.

He'd know a minute later.

"Let's get to the good part", Eiji announced and Oishi whined pitifully when cold air hit his arousal. Why had Harry stopped? He couldn't stop now! He had been getting really close.

"You're so impatient", Harry said, mirth in his deep voice and Oishi wasn't sure if he was speaking to Eiji or him - or both. Harry reached out and slowly pulled him against his chest. Oishi's wet length met Harry's arousal and both men gasped in need.

Eiji had positioned himself behind Oishi again.

"You need to stay relaxed now", he said calmly before a slick finger sneaked between Oishi's buttocks. Harry's hips immediately jerked back as soon as Eiji entered. He gasped as his arousal rubbed against Harry's once more. Eiji chuckled again as they both moaned and added another finger. For a minute, Oishi was lost in the sensation of being stretched while slowly rubbing against Harry who had broken out into low, short moans and gasps.

Then Eiji's fingers disappeared and Oishi could feel him position himself.

"Relax", Eiji repeated as he carefully parted Oishi's buttocks with warm hands and something hard pressed against the younger man's entrance. Then, he slowly sank in and Oishi let out one long, lusty moan. "Eiji", he gasped and clutched Harry's shoulders in support, who placed a few, light kisses on Oishi's slightly sweaty forehead and reached out for Oishi's hips to steady him a bit. Carefully, Eiji retreated only to thrust back with full force. The second time, he brushed that sweet spot in Oishi and a small sensation tingled through his body, making his arousal twitch. The third time, Eiji hit and he started to move with him, wanting to feel that incredible wave of lust every single time. He'd swear nothing had ever felt as amazing and good as Eiji thrusting into him while he was rubbing his arousal against Harry's, all the while moaning and groaning in satisfaction. Harry shut him up several times by demanding kiss after kiss, thoroughly exploring his mouth while they both slowly rocked towards their climax. It was a wave of pleasure Oishi hadn't even imagined feeling. How could he have ever waited this long? He came first. The sensations were simply too much, too strong, too intense for him to last longer than this. He moaned loudly against Harry's lips when he hit his orgasm and this seemed to set off the older teen, too, who followed only seconds later, claiming his lips in another, deep kiss. Encouraged by Harry's and Oishi's screams of pleasure, Eiji took two more thrusts to climax himself gave a satisfied sigh. For a few minutes, all they did was pant and breathe heavily, a tangle of arms and sticky legs and hot, flushed skin. The air smelled of musk and sweat and Oishi felt warm and exhausted. Then, he could feel strong arms pull him in an upright position and Harry kissed him again.

"That was the _hottest_ thing I've ever seen. Experimenting much?" Both tennis players blushed and Harry let out a laugh. "Okay, alright. I'm convinced, but let's make a deal, ne?"

"What sort of deal?" Oishi asked, suspicious.

"Nothing bad. In return for me staying, move in with me, it'll definitely cut down on the madness that is our lives." Harry answered, a smirk on his face. Oishi and Eiji looked at him like he was crazy and then tackled him in a hug. "I guess that's a 'Yes', huh?"

"Don't be smug." Oishi sucked on his neck and Harry moaned, feeling himself getting hard again. "I wonder how you'll feel."

"Hell yes, screw me!"

(A few years later, small house in Miami)

"Daddy Kunimitsu, can Kana, Ria, Kaede, Mya and I go play tennis?" A small child, about five or six, asked his stern faced 'father' as the man cut up celery, his messy black hair, with natural auburn streaks, fell into his almond shaped, sea green eyes, he had a light tan, with circular glasses on his face.

"Yes, Ryo, and remember, don't let your guard down." Kunimitsu advised the child, the child, named Ryo, nodded and sprinted out of the house. "Don't run or you'll fall!" he added but Ryo was already gone out the screen door. "That boy…"

"Let them play, Kunimitsu, Ryo's an only child, its not often he gets to see his cousins." Fuji, his hair slightly longer, to the crevice of his back, stated, smiling before he dipped his hand in the soup Tezuka was making, dodging the spoon that had whipped out to smack his hand. "You're mean."

"You eat when the rest of us eat. I've got a rough estimate of three-four hours before those kids come bulldozing in here, screaming about dinner."

"Harry's coming home early, so there a 85% chance the kids will come running in here, chattering incessantly to Harry about their day, 10% chance Harry will feed them and nod to whatever they say, or 5% chance that Harry will have a bribe to hold them off and come in here first." Inui hadn't changed much, he still kept data pretty much on everything, but he learned when and where to collect, and not all the time.

"Harry's coming home? Did something happen at work?" Oishi was still Oishi, except in the bedroom when he got pretty demanding, but overall, he would still worry about everything and nothing.

"Harry's been talking about today for _months_; I can't believe you would forget Oishi, nya!" Eiji was still hyper and playful, usually a playmate for the kids, and Ryo, but he could be serious when the situation demanded it.

"Sometimes those kids drive me right up the wall; they do so many dangerous stunts…!" Oishi said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to be inconspicuous as he looked toward the window.

"Yeah, well, you guys drove me crazy, too, when you were younger and naïve. If Ryo and his cousins learned anything from you guys, it was that you're absolutely nuts on the tennis courts out back, even in a friendly match." The ex-Seigaku regulars turned around to see that Harry, their beautiful, sexy, sweet, strong husband, had entered the house quietly from the back. "I'm home, I love you all, and happy anniversary." He presented them a plain black box with the familiar words, "Seigaku—FIGHT!" on it, inside they knew, were their favorite chocolates, and it was ironic because it took that same chocolate for their relationship to go to the next level.

"Welcome back, we love you too, and happy anniversary." One by one, they each greeted Harry with a kiss and hug. "You make my life complete." Harry whispered to them and their eyes glistened with tears.

This they knew, after all the crap they'd gone through….made this one moment truly worth it.

* * *

There's nothing else to say, its pretty self explanatory. This is the end, fin, good bye. Ciao and thanks for reading!


End file.
